


The Talk

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Dean Winchester, Castiel's boyfriend, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer decide to give their younger brother 'the talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas has just come out about him and Dean. It was an awkward conversation, and he walked out when Gabriel started talking about the birds and the bees, going as far as to demonstrate with a banana.

He has a strange feeling like that wasn't the end of it.

That thought is confirmed when not only Gabriel, but Michael and Lucifer sit him down in the living room with serious looks set on him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cas asks, confused.

“No, but we need to have a talk.”

“Yeah, the talk,” Gabriel snickers, and Castiel narrows his eyes.

“I already know how sex works, thank you very much, I’m not twelve,” Cas retorts, and Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“We know that, but you’re with Dean now so it’s different.”

“Explain to me how it’s different.”

“Take it from someone who knows,” Gabriel says, “gay sex is much different than straight sex.”

Castiel flushes.

“Look, can we skip this part? I don’t want --”

“We’re having this conversation,” Michael snaps, and Castiel sits down on the couch, shuts up.

There’s an awkward silence that draws on for a long while, and Cas is half-tempted to just get up and leave no matter how hard they force him back down onto the couch.

They’re going to be teasing him about this for ages, and really, he already knows this. Dean and him talked it out a long time ago, when they first started dating, and they’ve already been at it an innumerable amount of times.

Lucifer sits back and casts sidelong looks at his brothers.

“Well, since no one is going to tell you, I’m going to,” he sits forward, and gives Castiel a serious look, but nothing comes out. “You know, this is actually very embarrassing.”

“Thank you. Can I leave now?”

“Cas, in all seriousness,” Gabriel tries, “ _if_ you and Dean are having sex, I don’t want to know, you need to be having safe sex, got me?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. Now can I go?"

“Yes, I think I just heard Dean pull up, and we’re leaving, so . . .” Michael puts his hands up, gesturing lewdly without meaning to, and Castiel blushes a darker color.

They walk out of the room, thank god, and when Dean comes in, Cas rushes him up to his room.

Dean looks confused when Cas shoves him down on the bed, but he follows along.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Gabe, Michael, and Lucifer gave me ‘the talk’ today, and even though I learned nothing new, I’d like to put my knowledge to the test.”

Dean groans and pulls off his clothing as well.

“Hell yeah.”

Castiel grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
